


Prepare A Face

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fem!Tony, Femslash, Making Out, Tony Stark/Alcohol is my NOTP, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Neither wants to go to this stupid thing in the first place.





	Prepare A Face

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square G3: Location: A Masquerade
> 
> Tony will be stylized as Toni for this fic, because I refuse to have Natasha Stark and Natasha Romanova running around trying to smooch each other.

“Remind me why I'm doing this? When I could be in my lab? Having fun?” Toni grumbles.

“Since when do you need an excuse to go to a party?” Pepper laughs, straightening her bowtie for her – Toni always wears suits when people expect her to wear dresses. 

She huffs and smacks the strawberry blonde's hands away, feeling like a child. “Since it's university approved, and there won't be any alcohol.”

“We wouldn't let you drink anyway,” Rhodey reminds her. 

She groans, but it's just in sport. They _shouldn't_ let her drink, not anymore. “Fine. But I'm leaving after one hour. That's all you get from me.”

“Thank you for your gracious attendance, Your Highness,” Rhodey rolls his eyes. 

“It's about time I get the respect I deserve,” she sniffs haughtily. “Now what horrid mask have you found for me, Pep?” Honestly. A masquerade ball. With no alcohol. Sponsored by the university. What is even the point, honestly?

But she would go, to please her two best friends.

And she'd bitch the whole time, to piss them off. 

“Got you this,” Pepper informs her and then tosses something at her face. 

Toni fumbles with the material for a second. A crimson and gold metallic thing, with glitter all along the edges. She does look rather good in red and gold. Fine, she'll wear it. 

*

“This is dumb,” Nat says simply.

“It is not,” Steve insists, pushing a mask into her hands. Black, with a small red hourglass painted on one cheek. She rubs her thumb against the hourglass. He must have painted it on himself. So he is not completely idiotic. 

But this is still unforgivable. “You may call me Natalia,” she informs him. 

“Nat, come on,” he groans, but he should know better by now.

“Natalia,” she growls at him, and he raises his hands in defense.

“Fine, _Natalia_.” Steve rolls his eyes.

“Nat's right, Steve, this blows,” Bucky calls from the driver's seat. Steve had forced him into driving, forced Nat into coming … is anyone going to be at this masquerade who actually _wants_ to be there?

She smooths a wrinkle out of her slinky black dress – she did not much like to wear any other kind. If nothing else, this silly event gives her an opportunity to dress up without having to go on a date with a man – spending time with Steve and Bucky and Sam even at something dumb is one thing; trying to survive two to four hours with some strange man over a bad dinner and a worse movie is another thing entirely. 

So maybe this will not be too bad.

*

Toni had an eye on the main entrance – and main exit – as soon as she walked in. So she saw the vision before everyone else. A tall, slim woman all in black, with a splash of blood red on her mask and a fiery mane behind it. 

So Toni melts a little. “Maybe I could stay past just an hour.”

Rhodey follows what he assumes is her eyeline. “Sure you won't be leaving in the next five minutes?” he jokes, and then he whistles. “Damn, she's hot.”

“Shut up,” Toni hisses, but it's impossible to tell if anyone heard – with all these masks on, it's hard to know who's looking at them, let alone who could be listening in.

“Go talk to her!” Pepper pushes at her arm. “It's a _masquerade_ , have a sense of adventure!”

“Plus, you've got a mask on, so she can't hate you on sight!” Rhodey tacks on.

Pepper and Toni give him horrified looks. “That's the best you can do? Go get some punch!” Pepper sends him away. “Honestly, Toni, give it a shot.”

“I'd like to take a shot right about now,” she jokes, but Pepper cocks her head in what is probably disappointment, so she rolls her eyes and explains, “Just joking, Pep, I'm fine. She's just … _very_ pretty.”

*

“Come with me.” Nat grabs the girl's hand and leads her away from the party, down to the office of a dean whose secretary never locks up behind himself. 

“What- where are we-” the girl half-heartedly protests, but then Nat backs her up against the door as she locks it, and the brunette's words break off to lick at her lips. 

So Nat presses closer, slips her tongue into the girl's panting mouth, and thrusts in deep to taste her. The girl moans into her, clutches at the silk around her hips, and great skies, that is lovely, just makes her blood _sing_. 

Nat reaches up to undo the bowtie around the girl's neck, leaving it fluttering down her chest. She moves to the girl's buttons, flinging open her shirt and tonguing at her collarbone. Biting, just a bit, to see if she likes it. Judging by the way her knees buckle, she absolutely does. 

*

Oh, mother of _hell_ , what is she doing, this is ridiculous, she's not even drunk, but this girl's got her all tangled up, and she doesn't want to get out. “What's your name,” Toni manages to pant against her ear as the redhead scrapes teeth along her jaw. 

“You can call me Black Widow,” is muttered under her ear, followed by a nibble at her earlobe. 

Toni tries to chuckle, but she's not sure if it comes across that way. “Black Widow, huh? Gonna kill me after you have your way with me?”

This Black Widow girl pulls back and smirks with a wicked promise. “Only if you keep talking.” 

Toni may or may not shiver at that. “You can call me Iron Woman,” she replies primly, before diving into her Widow's mouth and exploring every inch. There are constant fireworks going off behind her eyelids, and Widow is soft except for that lovely set of teeth – and _oh_ , those long nails that dig in as she pulls them both to a couch along the other wall. 

Toni definitely thought she'd be pushed down and straddled, but Black Widow pulls Toni down on top of her and hooks her legs around Toni's hips and oh _hell_ , Black Widow's stilettos are sharp on the backs of her thighs. Toni's on top, but she's not in charge. She's caught in this wonderful woman's web, and she doesn't want to get out alive.


End file.
